<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Festival del amor by Merrliq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100029">Festival del amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrliq/pseuds/Merrliq'>Merrliq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrliq/pseuds/Merrliq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikadai decide dar el primer paso, invitando a Inojin al festival del Amor. Este sorprendido por la invitación e incrédulo ante la idea de ser correspondido por su amor de infancia, piensa que ha sido invitado en muestra de amistad, ya que él nunca iba por no tener pareja.<br/>La noche se llena de malentendidos, encuentros sorpresas y para la desgracia de ambos familiares, y como todos saben; "Venir acompañado al festival es solo de parejas"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Festival del amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes no me pertenecen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miró la hora una vez más, eran las 21:40, aún tenía tiempo para arreglarse, Shikadai pasaría por él a las 22:15, aunque él hubiera preferido que se encontraran en algún punto del carnaval, supuso quizá que quiso venir a recogerlo porque sería un fastidio para él buscarlo entre tanta gente. </p><p>—Inojin, cariño, ya nos vamos con tu papá ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? Quizá este año te diviertas— Su madre había aparecido en la puerta de su cuarto. Esa mujer irradiaba felicidad y belleza, quizá por eso él era tan lindo. </p><p>El color de su vestimenta era violeta, en el brazo traía el símbolo del clan Yamanaka bordado en dorado, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con anemones coronarias moradas decordando la base de esta realzaba su fino rostro.</p><p>—Estoy seguro, además no quiero ir con mis padres a un festival de parejas ya con dieciséis años. Estaré allí viendo como se mezclan saliva—Habló con tranquilidad sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.<br/>
No le había contado a su madre que iría con el Nara, quizá porque no lo vio importante. </p><p>—Inojin—Le llamó la atención frunciendo el ceño, aunque casi enseguida lo suavizó, acercándose hasta su retoño para depositar un beso casto en su frente —No te desanimes, ya encontrarás a una chica que te haga feliz—Dedicó una cálida sonrisa para después retirarse. </p><p>—Sí... Chica—Susurró soltando un suspiro para después dejar caer su cabeza contra la superficie del escritorio. Si tan solo le gustara una chica. </p><p>—Adiós Inojin, quizá no lleguemos con tu madre esta noche porque iremos a—No pudo seguir hablando puesto que Ino le tapó la boca con la mano. </p><p>—Eso no se dice, Cariño—Susurró entre dientes con algo de enojo—Ya nos vamos, no hagas destrozos y trata de hacer algo más que dibujar. Oxigenate, cielito—Se llevó a Sai de la muñeca. </p><p>—Genial, hasta mis padres salen a follar—Susurró levantándose para después ir al armario, sacando su yukata negra. Supuso que lo acenturia gracias a la palidez de su piel. </p><p>Posó está en la cama y con lentitud se despojó de toda su ropa menos de la interior. ¿Sería buena idea ir con Shikadai? Quizá lo quería para invitar a otra chica que tenía alguna amiga y él se quedaría con la amiga. </p><p>No, eso no es propio de él. </p><p>Se colocó la ropa, anudando el cinturón blanco, era verano y hacía calor así que agradecía que fuera delgada la tela. </p><p>Se acercó al espejo y miró su rostro, quizá sería bueno algún cambio, tal vez si se soltaba el cabello se vería bien.<br/>
Que estúpido arreglarse para tu mejor amigo, pero era inevitable para él.</p><p>Deseaba que Shikadai lo viera con otros ojos, pero sabía que eso era imposible. </p><p>Quitó la liga dejando caer su cabello, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar este con delicadeza. No le agradaba como le quedaba suelto, sin embargo tampoco quería que estuviera tomado igual que siempre. </p><p>Suspiró y caminó hasta su móvil, buscando peinados. Nada le convencía hasta que vio una simple coleta suelta a un lado del hombro, no era nada increíble, pero le agradaba. </p><p>Volvió frente el espejo y tomó su cabello lo suficientemente suelto para que no pareciera una coleta forzada y demasiado arreglada, pero que si se viera linda. </p><p>—Espero que le guste—Murmuró inspeccionando el reflejo en busca de algún error, pero nada. Por lo menos no había nada que se pudiera arreglar. </p><p>Bajó a la primera planta, mirando por última vez el reloj, 20:24. Sabía que exactamente en seis minutos Shikadai ya estaría en su puerta, era puntual, quizá demasiado. </p><p>Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo que daba a la puerta y cerró sus ojos.<br/>
Solo pensar que iría con el Nara al carnaval lograba que su estómago se volteara.</p><p>Shikadai era su debilidad, sus ojos eran un arma silenciosa que lograban paralizar su cuerpo solo con una efímera mirada directa. Si no fuera que le era difícil demostrar sentimientos estaba seguro que sus piernas temblarian gracias a esa potente y cargada mirada. </p><p>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por tres toques suaves en la puerta, su amigo había llegado. </p><p>Respiró hondo aguantando ese nudo estomacal que se producía ante el nerviosismo naciente y esperó un minuto por cada toque, abriendo así a los tres.<br/>
Aún estando a un lado de la puerta no abriría de inmediato, tenía que hacerse el interesante. </p><p>—Que fastidio, ya pensé que te arrepentías—Habló tranquilo el azabache, dedicando una sonrisa leve al rubio. </p><p>Inojin se sintió morir y revivir en el mismo momento, sus mejillas y el borde de sus orejas estaban cálidos, mejor dicho ardiendo. Disimuladamente palmoteo sus propios mofletes en un intento de bajar el sonrojo. </p><p>Shikadai tenía su cabello suelto, nunca antes lo había visto salir así, solo lo dejaba desatado cuando dormía y en la mañana apenas se levantaban lo tomaba en esa coleta alta y puntiaguda.</p><p>—No seas exagerado, además se me había olvidado que iríamos, tuve que ponerme a la yukata a última hora —Explicó con desinterés en su voz, saliendo de la casa. Era bueno mintiendo. </p><p>Observó disimuladamente a su acompañante. Yukata blanca con cinturón marrón, el logo del clan Nara en un verde oscuro, casi del color del musgo resaltaba en su espalda. </p><p>—¿Te das cuenta de que contratamos? —Preguntó mirando al de ojos celestes.</p><p>Sonrio ladino, no pensó que aceptará ir con él, pero ahí lo tenía, vestido con una yukata negra la cual resaltaba esa piel de porcelana y sus ojos cielo. Aquella coleta casual le hacía lucir tierno y el logo Yamanaka en ese bordado dorado le encantaba. No sabía si era por el color o porque asociaba el dorado con lo angelical, tal como el chico. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? —Empezó a caminar a su lado, alzando una ceja confundido. </p><p>—Yo voy de blanco y tú de negro, tú eres rubio y yo tengo el cabello azabache. Contratamos, somos el Yin y el Yang—Comentó sereno, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la aldea. — Eres Yin de mi Yang. </p><p>Inojin sintió nuevamente sus mejillas arder, aunque no tanto como la primera vez. Ya estaba controlando de nuevo sus emociones. </p><p>—Imaginas cosas Dai—Bromeó sin pizca de humor en su voz. </p><p>—No lo hago —Volteó su cara para verlo— Eres lo malo dentro de lo bueno y yo soy lo bueno dentro de lo malo, nos equilibramos, eres necesario para mi. El Ying es lo oscuro, lo floral, lo frío, te describe bien—Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras. </p><p>—No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado —Susurró mirando a la gente que pasaba. La mayoría desconocidos o personas que había visto una vez en su vida.<br/>
Rogaba no topar con su madre. </p><p>—Tómalo como prefieras, aunque no era con afán de ofender—Analizó los primeros puestos que se divisaban.</p><p>—Lo pasaré por alto porque no quiero arruinar mi noche tan temprano—le dio un empujón juguetón con el brazo. </p><p>—Que problemático—Bromeó sonriendo. </p><p>—Así me amas—Le guiño un ojo siguiendo la secuencia de burlas, aunque al parecer al Nara le afectó puesto que se ruborizó y miró a otro lugar de inmediato. </p><p>—Mira, hay puestos de pintura—Apuntó una pequeña tienda donde hacían retratos. Intentaba cambiar el tema, estaba nervioso. </p><p>—Vamos a ver si son tan buenos como yo—bromeó arrogante mientras dirigía su paso hacia el lugar. </p><p>Una leve sonrisa se asomó por los labios del Nara, le gustaba demasiado, y eso incluía su lado narcisista. </p><p>El rubio empezó a mirar los retratos de muestra, le recordaba el estilo de su padre, aunque él dibujaba mejor a su opinión. </p><p>Shikadai no le tomó atención a las pinturas, él estaba más atento en su acompañante. Sus ojos vagaban por la expresión de este, como sus labios se curvaban ligeramente ante algún pensamiento desconocido para él, y sus ojos demostraban un interés sobre esos trazos que para él solo eran eso, pero para él Yamanaka eran un mundo. </p><p>Su tersa piel nivea resaltaba por las luces del carnaval, en esta no había mancha alguna, eran simplemente perfectas, sus pestañas rubias formaban una ráfaga en el interior del azabache cada vez que pestañeaba. </p><p>—¡Trapito! —La emocionada voz de la Akimichi le sacó de todo el encanto del momento, poniendo sus pies en la tierra de nuevo. </p><p>—No me digas así, gorda—Se dio la vuelta mirando a la morena.</p><p>—Uy, perdón. Estás delicado —Bromeó sonriente para después mirar a su acompañante, soltando un suave chillido de emoción— ¿Shikadai? Tienes el cabello suelto ¡¿Cómo?! —Se acercó para observar su semblante. </p><p>Por otro lado el Nara sonrió incómodo, Chōchō estaba al tanto de su "crush" con Inojin, bueno, ahora no era solo un crush, pero ella no estaba enterada de eso, o eso al menos pensó. </p><p>—Hola Chōchō ¿Y tu pareja?—cuestionó en busca de una salida a las inminentes interrogantes o comentarios con un trasfondo que no quería tocar. </p><p>—No vine con nadie, es que no hay chicos lindos en la aldea. Nadie es suficiente para mí—Habló segura y sonriente. </p><p>—Está esperando a tu primo, la gordita lo atrapó entre su grasa—Bromeó inexpresivo, caminando hacía los otros cuadros. </p><p>La de ojos amarillentos soltó un suspiro, Inojin no era nada bueno guardando secretos. </p><p>—¿Eso es verdad? —Alzó una ceja. </p><p>—Bueno, es que es un chico guapo, es lo más cercano a alguien que sí merece mi atención— Guiño soltando una risita avergonzada, sin embargo no se veía incomoda. </p><p>—Ya veo... Para que Shinki aceptara venir con mis tíos al festival en Konoha pensé que algo le había convencido. Ya veo porque vino— Sonrió ladino mirando de reojo al Yamanaka, quien se encontraba viendo ahora los materiales de arte que vendían en el mismo puesto.<br/>
—Es un fastidio, pero supongo que ahora te tendré de familia—bromeó </p><p>—Veo que te animaste a dar el primer paso, ya estaban tardando—Bromeó sonriente.</p><p>—Si... Fue un fastidio, pero aceptó después de todo—Se encogió de hombros, aunque al percatarse de lo que le dijo le dedicó una mirada atónita. No pensó que fuera tan obvio que vinieran juntos, aunque si lo pensaba ella los conocía muy bien. </p><p>—Me alegra que lo hiciera— Contestó con sinceridad, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa al Nara— Ahora los dejo solos— Le dio un codazo juguetón mientras guiñaba un ojo.<br/>
—Ve a por tu Rapunzel— Bromeó despidiéndose con la mano mientras volvía al camino. </p><p>Shikadai simplemente rodó los ojos ante el sobrenombre, esperando en el mismo lugar a su acompañante quien pagaba por unas tintas. </p><p>—¿Seguimos? —Cuestionó apenas volvió a su lado con la bolsita en mano. </p><p>—Bueno— Retomó su paso lento viendo los puestos. </p><p>—¿Por qué no invitaste a Mirai? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos el Yamanaka. </p><p>—¿Qué? —La voz confundida del chico le hizo extrañar. </p><p>—Es que es un festival de parejas, pensé que la invitarias a ella— Se encogió de hombros— ¿O acaso ya tiene novio? — Sonrió con un poco de burla. </p><p>Shikadai hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar una risa irónica, Mirai era casi como su hermana, era estúpido que la invitará, además ¿No era obvio el porqué lo había invitado a él? </p><p>La simple pregunta de que si sabía que aquello era una cita le intranquilizo. Quizá no aceptó porque sintiera algo por él, tal vez pensó que era una salida de amigos y él siempre lo vio así. </p><p>No solía entrar en pánico, no lo hizo, pero sí una sensación de que la situación se fue de sus manos apareció. ¿Qué le diría ahora? </p><p>—Mira, hay un puesto de tiro al blanco ¿Quieres ir? —Cambio de tema nervioso, esto le extrañó a su compañero. </p><p>—Claro, pero no llores cuando te gane—Sonrió arrogante caminando hasta él.</p><p>Frunció el ceño extrañado al notar que en el puesto estaban Metal lee y su padre, pero todo quedó en claro cuando leyó el nombre del juego "Acierta a la llama del corazón". </p><p>—¡Inojin! Hace tiempo que no te veía —saludó animado el menor del par. </p><p>—Hola—Sonrió falsamente mientras sacaba su monedero, pero una mano le detuvo. </p><p>—¡Shikadai! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Quieren ver si su llama de la juventud es tan latente como para darle a nuestro corazón? —Sonrió emocionado mientras apuntaba a unas dianas en forma de corazón las cuales tenían una llama roja y amarilla en el centro. </p><p>—¡Metal Lee! ¡¿Acaso no ves que tus amigos están brillando con su juventud?! ¡Su amor los trajo hasta aquí para ganar un recuerdo que alimente esa llama! —Sacó seis kunais. </p><p>Inojin se sintió tan avergonzado ante lo último, sin embargo fingió desinterés y hasta un poco de irritación. </p><p>—No me digan que ustedes vienen juntos—Dijo animado— Nunca lo pensé, pero ahora que los veo ¡La llama de su amor quema tanto como la de mi juventud! —Formó un puño con su mano. </p><p>Shikadai sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, pagando dos turnos. El suyo y el de Inojin. </p><p>—¿Y hace cuanto salen chicos? —Preguntó animado el adulto pasando tres kunais a cada uno. </p><p>—No salimos—Habló el Yamanaka al mismo tiempo que el Nara. </p><p>—En verdad es nuestra primera cita— Solo bastó esto para que la situación se pusiera incómoda, Padre e hijo se miraron confundidos, Shikadai juntó las cejas entre enojado y confundido e Inojin sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de tantas emociones. Estaba nervioso, confundido, arrepentido y sobretodo extrañado. </p><p>—Ya pueden empezar, chicos ¡den lo mejor de sí! —Grito animado el mayor, tratando de alivianar el ambiente. </p><p>Shikadai no dijo nada, solo empezó a tirar los Kunai, dándole en  la llama a la primera, por otra parte su acompañante había quedado tan desconcertado que no le dio con ninguna, es más, estuvo a punto de darle a Metal si no fuera porque se agachó a tiempo. Ese chico era ágil cuando no sentía la presión de las miradas. </p><p>—Metal, lo siento por tardar, tuve que ayudar a mamá en el hospital. Oh, hola Inojin, Shikadai—Una decidida y conocida voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. </p><p>La chica estaba vestida con una yukata roja con unas cuantas flores blancas y burdeos. </p><p>—Sarada—Sonrió falsamente ante la nombrada, no le caía mal, tampoco le agradaba, era indiferente hacia ella.</p><p>—Hola Sarada—Saludo tan perezoso como siempre, tomando el premio que había elegido mientras el rubio seguía distraído. </p><p>La Uchiha miró extrañada a ambos, no era común verlos en el festival, solo había visto al Nara con su familia, sin embargo Inojin nunca apareció en uno.<br/>
Iba a hablar, pero Shikadai le contestó la duda de porqué estaban juntos. </p><p>—Que problemático, pero esto es para ti —Le extendió un peluche de pollito, logrando que el Yamanaka esbozara una minúscula sonrisa de pena y felicidad. </p><p>Sin agradecer ni decir algo tomó el pollito, sujetando este entre uno de sus brazos y contra su abdomen, como si lo estuviera abrazando. </p><p>—¡Eso es Shikadai! ¡Tu padre a tu edad tenía el mismo espíritu!—Habló Rock Lee a sus espaldas. </p><p>El Nara solo pensaba en lo divertido de aquello, si supiera que su mamá fue quien le regaló el peluche a su padre diría otra cosa. </p><p>—Bueno chicos, espero que la pasen bien. Se ven bien juntos, se complementan— Tomó la mano de Metal, aunque este se puso nervioso y casi se cae aún estando parado—Nos vemos—Empezó a caminar o más bien a arrastrar al chico, quien la seguía nervioso y torpe, con la cara de enamorado más grande que podía ver.</p><p>—No sabía que Sarada salía con Metal— Murmuró mirando por donde se había ido la pareja. </p><p>—Te lo dije hace mucho, problemático—Susurró en su oído, llevando sus brazos a su nuca, entrecruzando estos. </p><p>Un suave sonrojo se asomó en sus pómulos, delatando lo nervioso que estaba por la situación anterior. </p><p>—Cierto— Se alejó un poco volviendo a caminar hacia ningún lugar en específico. </p><p>—Aún queda una hora para los fuegos artificiales ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Caminó a su lado tratando de pensar en una buena forma de tocar el tema de la cita. </p><p>Inojin simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía idea alguna. </p><p>Genial, estaban en un punto muerto. </p><p>No solían haber silencios incómodos entre ellos, de hecho parecía el primero, pero gracias a Kami el menor lo rompió. </p><p>—¿De verdad esto es una cita? —Preguntó inexpresivo o por lo menos fingió falta de emoción ante la idea ya que su cara enrojeció de sobremanera, aún más al ser tan pálido </p><p>Shikadai frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, sacando sus brazos del lugar que se encontraban para estirar una mano a la que el Yamanaka tenía libre, tomando esta con timidez, sin dirigir sus ojos a él. </p><p>—Es un festival dedicado al amor, no invitas a alguien a menos que quieras algo con él... Pensé que sabías eso, hombre—Habló fastidiado y avergonzado. </p><p>Una suave curva se asomó por los rosados labios del rubio ante la acción de su amigo.<br/>
Liberando los nervios florecientes en su estómago apretó el agarre del peluche, evitando ejercer presión en la mano ajena. </p><p>—No pensé que te gustara... Ya sabes, yo—Se encogió de hombros desinteresados, retomando el camino. </p><p>—No lo digas como si fueras cualquier persona—Miro los puestos por los que pasaban. </p><p>—No lo digo así, solo que pensé que te gustaban las vaginas y los pechos grandes, no los penes— Comentó tranquilo, ganándose un sonrojó de su acompañante. </p><p>—¡Inojin! No digas eso tan natural. Ten pudor—Le reprochó avergonzado, pero sabía que aún cuando lo hiciera él no cambiaría. De cierta forma eso le gustaba.</p><p>—Solo decía lo que pensaba, no te pongas así, Dai. Si quieres tener una cita conmigo tienes que aguantar todos mis comentarios, creo que no pensaste eso eh— Arqueo una ceja tirando suavemente de su mano para molestarlo. Poco le importaban que la gente estuviera hablando de ellos o que les mirarán extraño por pasearse así. </p><p>—Creeme que ya lo sabía, fastidio—Esbozó una sonrisa ladina, tirándole de vuelta la mano. </p><p>La música y las voces de las personas resonaban, mezclándose entre ellas en algo inentendible. Algunos niños pasaban corriendo entre la pareja, captando unas miradas de irritación por parte del rubio. </p><p>Para suerte de ambos no se habían topado con nadie más, no es que no quisieran ser vistos con el otro, sino que querían disfrutar el tiempo en compañía sin tener que rendir explicaciones.</p><p>—Piña—Le llamó suavemente, alzando un poco la cabeza para captar las tranquilas orbes esmeraldas, las cuales le veían de una forma... Diferente. Parecía más tranquilo, quizá amoroso. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres ahora, fastidio? —Se detuvo al ver a Boruto en el puesto de dulces junto a Mitsuki. Quizá sería buena idea ir con ellos, eran la única pareja homosexual que conocía, bueno, aparte de Iwabee con Denki, pero ellos eran un caso especial, ya que no eran nada oficial. </p><p>—Tengo hambre, alimentenme o me voy a casa—Le amenazó sonriendo burlón, Shikadai no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tranquila al ver que las cosas iban bien. </p><p>—Vamos a saludar a Boruto, después podemos ir a comer algo—Beso su mejilla.</p><p>Solo unos minutos le bastaron para tomar la confianza necesaria para agarrar terreno con el Yamanaka. Esto era claramente gracias a su madre, ya que si fuera por su padre aún estaría intentando explicarle que lo invitó a salir y ello habría terminado en un mal entendido probablemente. </p><p>—Vaya, Nara. Te dicen rayo mcqueen ¿o qué? —Preguntó con sátira, no obstante le había agradado aquello. </p><p>Las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien o eso creía hasta que a sus espaldas alguien conocido habló. </p><p>—Mira Gaara, nuestro sobrinito tiene novia—Inojin iba a reclamar, pero el azabache le tapó la boca con la mano. No quería que dijera algo fuera de lugar como "Tengo pene ¿o acaso lo quieres ver para demostrar que soy hombre?" </p><p>—Shikadai—Sonrió levemente su tío, de forma amistosa y familiar—Perdona a Kankuro, sabes que es así —Se acercó hacia ellos, el Yamanaka aún daba la espalda, pero al tener el cabello en un agarre ligero este alcanzaba a tapar su emblema del clan. </p><p>—Shikadai, Inojin—Habló serio un tercero.</p><p>Mierda, lo último que le faltaba a la fiesta. </p><p>—Shinki—Sonrió ladino y perezoso el Nara, mirando de reojo al rubio. No sabía si sacarle la mano de la boca o dejarla allí. </p><p>—¿Es Inojin? —Cuestionó Kankuro sin haberse percatado del chico. Él de verdad juraba con todo su ser que era una mujer. </p><p>Unas palabras deformadas por la mano de su contrario fueron escuchadas como balbuceos.<br/>
El Nara aseguraba que había sido un comentario impudoroso u ofensivo. </p><p>—Si, es Inojin— Sacó lentamente su mano, como si temiera que al hacerlo de golpe este desvelara algún comentario indebido. </p><p>—Vaya... No sabía que, ya sabes— Soltó una risa nerviosa el marionetista adulto, mirando a su hermano menor en busca de ayuda para que la situación no se volviera incómoda, pero ya no había caso, se había vuelto así desde que le confundió con mujer. </p><p>—Es algo privado— Se aclaró la garganta claramente en señal de querer acabar la conversación. </p><p>—Adiós— Cortó la conversación de golpe llevándose a Shikadai con él gracias al firme agarre de manos que llevaban. </p><p>—¿Porqué hiciste eso? —cuestionó confundido, sin mirar hacia atrás. </p><p>El Yamanaka no contestó, solamente siguió caminando.  Odiaba eso, que le insinuaran las cosas sin decirlas, él no era así, había que ser directo en la vida. ¿Qué tan malo era preguntarle a alguien si era gay o si le gustaban los hombres? </p><p>—¿Quieres un dorayaki? —Trató de cambiar su semblante serio y disgustado, cosa que logró. </p><p>—Bueno— Se detuvo para ser, esta vez él, guiado hasta el puesto de dulces. </p><p>Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue pedir dos y pagar antes que el Nars lo hiciera. Él ya había pagado por el juego de la diana, así que le tocaba. </p><p>—Yo te invite— Le recordó con tranquilidad, jugando con los finos y suaves dedos del artista. Le recordaban a las muñecas de porcelana, no sabía si era por lo pequeñas o pálidas que eran. </p><p>—Eso no significa que tengas que pagar todo— Se encogió de hombros mirando la calle, nuevamente a unos metros estaba Boruto y Mitsuki, aunque ahora se le agregó Himawari quien parecía encandilada con los algodones de azúcar que creaban en uno de los puestos. </p><p>—Menos mal que ninguno tiene un hermano, no soportaría andar con él por todas partes— Tomó uno de los dulces para llevárselo a la boca, masticando un pedacito. </p><p>—Mis padres quieren tener una hija— Comentó esbozando una mueca de disgusto, seguramente la tendría que cuidar y sería un gran fastidio. </p><p>—Le saliste muy flojo, por eso— Se burló mientras retomaba su camino. </p><p>—Oye— reclamó fingiendo estar ofendido. </p><p>—Solo se digo la verdad— Se encogió de hombros volviendo a comer. </p><p>La próxima media hora la pasaron de stand en stand, jugando a algunos juegos típicos del festival y viendo las pequeñas atracciones que solían traer. </p><p>—Ya deberíamos ir a al lugar donde veremos el show —Le advirtió el Nara deteniéndose cuando el chico iba a ingresar a un puesto de marionetas. </p><p>—¿tan pronto? —Frunció el ceño extrañado. No era que disfrutara la idea de pasar media hora sentado con el mayor, sino que estaba divirtiéndose bastante. </p><p>—Son veinte minutos caminando—Explicó con pereza. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Dónde los veremos? </p><p>—Es sorpresa </p><p>—Dios, me vas a violar— Le acusó con calma, sin pica de burla en el tono, aunque sabía que era una broma. </p><p>—Deja de hablar estupideces y vamos— Retomó el agarre de manos para guiarlo hacia el monte alejado que había encontrado hace unos días. </p><p>Parecía muy lejos como para ver los fuegos artificiales, pero él sabía que por la altura era un lugar perfecto, además aquel show de pirotecnia se podía ver casi por todo el pueblo. </p><p>—¿En serio subiremos esto con getas? Me voy a hacer un esguince— Reclamó en un suspiro. </p><p>—Deja de quejarte, problemático. No te lesionas en  misiones y lo harás por subir un cerro—Volteó los ojos con aires de diversión. </p><p>El Yamanaka simplemente le dio un empujón juguetón con el brazo, empezando el recorrido hacia la cúspide. </p><p>Una vez llegaron al pequeño monte desolado caminaron hasta el páramo que se ubicaba a un costado, sentándose en el pasto sin decir alguna palabra.</p><p>Shikadai miró la hora en su móvil, quedaban aún diez minutos para la media noche y con ello el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.<br/>
Guardó nuevamente este dentro de la yukata, volviendo la mirada a su acompañante.</p><p>La suave luz del festival alcanzaba a ser una suave y tenue en esa cima, logrando dar una imagen delicada y cautivante, su mirada estaba fija a un punto inexacto del carnaval, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y su semblante sereno, parecía alguien tan puro e inocente que una pequeña culpa se asomaba en su pecho al ser el que quisiera manchar esa inocencia solo para robarle un casto beso.</p><p>Inojin en cambio pensaba en lo afortunado e irreal de la situación, nunca esperó salir con su mejor amigo, ni que se le declarará así, si es que la conversación sobre la cita se le podría clasificar como declaración.<br/>
Su corazón se regocijaba al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y se sentía la persona más malditamente feliz de ese carnaval lleno de parejas melosas y estúpidas.</p><p>Quería mucho al Nara, desde hace un tiempo lo tuvo claro, no obstante el pensamiento de poder ser su pareja se había esfumado apenas lo supo. No era que no creyera que fuera lo suficiente para él, él era mucho más que eso, sin embargo no todos tienen los mismos gustos y él pensaba que el azabache gustaba Mirai o Yodo, esa chica de los exámenes Chūnin con las que a veces hablaba, pero ahora lo tenía ahí. Estaba a su lado en el festival más romántico de toda Konohagakure, esperando sentado el momento del espectáculo solo para pasar un buen momento con él.</p><p>Sin vergüenza ni inseguridad acercó su mano a la contraria, la cual estaba sobre en el frío césped a modo de apoyo, dejando la suya sobre esta.</p><p>La orbes esmeralda se dirigieron enseguida a ellas ante su acción, sintiendo esas comunes y denominadas mariposas por amor. Esbozando una leve sonrisa entrelazo sus dedos, tironeando con delicadeza para atraer al Yamanaka, quien sin dudarlo se arrastró hasta estar juntos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.</p><p>No necesitaban palabras, habían hablado tanto durante su corta existencia y hecho tan poco en esta que en ese minuto lo único que necesitaban era demostrar aquella comodidad y cariño mutuo que tantas veces se guardaron por miedo a las pocas posibilidades de aceptación.</p><p>El Nara posó su mejilla sobre la coronilla contraria, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de ese breve lapso de calidez emocional que se transmitían. Era algo tan cliché, pero él movió las piezas para lograr ese momento casi sacado de película, acomodó por tanto tiempo esa estrategia para lograr un escenario perfecto en donde desvelar su más guardado secreto, se esforzó para convencer a su padre de influir en las misiones que le otorgaban y que omitiera las de los días cercanos a los del festival para poder traer al Yamanaka a él y ver los fuegos artificiales juntos que ahora ya no importaba cuantos oficios del hogar tuvo que hacer ni cuantas misiones extras tomó. Ahora solo le importaba estar con Inojin, dejarle en claro sus intenciones con él y si era posible formar un lazo más allá de una íntima amistad como la que compartían hasta ahora.</p><p>Mientras tanto un grupo iba caminando hacia el mismo páramo en donde se encontraba el dúo de adolescentes, sin decir ninguna palabra para que nadie más los siguiera.<br/>
No era que fueran egoístas, pero preferían que la gente no subiera y descubierta esa pequeña planicie exenta de árboles para apreciar el show, más que nada porque el trío ya llevaba años yendo a ese mismo lugar para apreciar aquellos destello de luces fugaces, y luego de unos años se les habían sumado otras tres personas que complementaban sus experiencia en algo más hermoso y divertido. </p><p>—Mendokusē— Susurró el adulto al ver sus lugares ocupados por dos personas. Sí, había mucho pasto para sentarse, pero era incómodo de igual forma. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó, bebé llorón? —Se burló Temari en voz baja acomodándose el traje para después ver al dúo, descubriendo enseguida que uno de ellos era su hijo. </p><p>El gran logo Nara sobre esa tela blanca resaltaba en todo su esplendor y aún con la poca luz del lugar y el cabello suelto del menor no quedaba en duda que era el símbolo de su clan, aunque no logró reconocer al individuo que acompañaba a su hijo ya que con su larga cabellera ahora suelta cualquier rastro del logo era tapado. </p><p>Rápidamente le hizo una seña a las otras dos parejas que estaban llegando para que guardaran silencio.<br/>
Ahora si se las iba a pagar aquél adolescente, primero le había mentido con que la Yukata que estaba en su cama era la de su padre, las cuales en verdad eran idénticas, y luego con eso de que no iba a ir al festival porque era un fastidio y quería dormir. </p><p>Shikamaru quien no había pasado por alto a su retoño lo miró de reojo, no había querido tomarle importancia para que su esposa no se percatara, sin embargo ahora tenía por su hijo y la chica que lo acompañaba. No era buena idea mentirle a la mujer de Suna, y eso lo tenía muy claro, aún más si llevaba su abanico en la espalda.</p><p>—¿Ese es Shikadai? —Cuestionó Ino en un susurró al saber que la otra rubia se enojaría si el menor se percataba de la presencia del sexteto. </p><p>—Sí— Le contestó de la misma forma sacando la manta que llevaba en su bolso para extenderla en el piso alejada a unos buenos metros de su hijo y su novia. </p><p>No quería arruinarle la noche, ya cuando estuviera en casa de nuevo le reprocharia como era debido. </p><p>—Lo sospechaba— Comentó Sai en voz baja sentándose en la manta que había traído para él e Ino. </p><p>—¿Shikadai tiene novia? —Cuestionó un poco confundido el Akimichi. </p><p>—¿Acaso no lo ves? —cuestionó con aires de burla su esposa. </p><p>—Es que no lo había visto —Se encogió de hombros abriendo la canasta de comida.</p><p>—Pues si no nos han notado debe ser una muy mala kunoichi— Comentó Temari un poco irritada, no porque su hijo tuviera pareja, sino porque no fue capaz siquiera de decirle que le gustaba alguien. </p><p>—Yo creo que están nerviosos, debe ser su primera cita, Shikadai estaba muy nervioso esta semana. Si no nos han notado siquiera ahora es porque o están muy nerviosos o quizá sí se dieron cuenta que había alguien más, pero no les importa porque no cree que somos nosotros— Shikamaru se encogió de hombros despreocupado, tomando la mano de su esposa sin esperar a que un momento de romance se diera, le gustaba tomarla por sorpresa, aún más si estaba algo irritada, así la animaba. </p><p>Tal y como pensó, la mujer se sonrojó suavemente, dedicándole una mirada de confusión que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de cariño. </p><p>—Déjalo crecer, al menos le ganó un peluche. Hace más que yo a su edad—Susurró entre divertido y calmado, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. </p><p>La kunoichi llevó su vista nuevamente a la pareja, observando aquel pollito de felpa situado a un lado de la rubia. </p><p>—¿Crees que sea shinobi? —Cuestionó en un murmullo apoyando su brazo contra el ajeno. </p><p>—¿Y eso qué importa? Con que le quite el sueño para traerla aquí y que se peine así yo creo que basta para saber qué es la indicada— Besó su coronilla, sonriendo ligeramente. </p><p>Sai por su parte estaba mirando al rubio sin pena alguna, sabía que su hijo estaría en graves problemas al acabar la noche y sería peor para él ya que fue quien le compró la yukata a espaldas de su esposa.<br/>
Supuso que era para ir al festival con Shikadai, notaba sus miradas y su comportamiento, aún recordaba lo que decían aquellos textos sobre el amor y para él ambos tenían aquello, aunque nunca se molestó en conversar con él, supuso que él en algún momento lo diría o trataría de preguntar algo. </p><p>—Hay gente— Comentó el Nara menor. Quería ver de quien se trataba, pero estaba tan cómodo en esa posición que no quería hacerlo. </p><p>—Qué importa— Susurró de vuelta, apretando ligeramente el agarre para darle confianza. Sabía que de cierta forma el azabache temía por las complicaciones de lo que significaba estar así con él, y de los posibles rumores junto con discriminaciones, sentía que trataba de fingir seguridad con el tema saliendo en público con él y tomándolo de la mano, pero se percató de lo incómodo que lo ponía el tema cuando se encontraron con los de Suna. </p><p>—Que se metan en sus asuntos— Volvió a hablar separándose un poco para verlo. </p><p>El Nara se hubiera detenido a verlo detalladamente sino fuera porque el sonido de la pirotecnia se hizo presente, avisando sobre los primeros fuegos artificiales. </p><p>El rubio rápidamente miró hacia el cielo, apoyando su cuerpo contra el ajeno mientras miraba los destellos rojizos y amarillentos en ese cielo oscuro y despejado. </p><p>La belleza del paisaje era incomparable, cada pequeña figura, esas chispas coloridas y la noche junto al chico que le gustaba ¿Qué más podía pedir o imaginar? </p><p>Las orbes celestes no se desviaban del firmamento, apreciando los fuegos artificiales. Un brillo indescriptible se asomó por estos, la emoción del momento era algo tan especial y único que le parecía irrepetible. </p><p>Esa noche sería quizá la más hermosa en su corta vida. </p><p>Un pensamiento se asomó por su cabeza, uno audaz y quizá muy poco original, sin embargo le gustaba aquello y con eso bastaba, además ¿cuando uno tiene la posibilidad de besarse con su amor de infancia y adolescencia en una función de fuegos artificiales? </p><p>Volteó su rostro para observar el perfil del mayor, quien parecía atento al show, aunque al notar por la periferia al rubio desvió su atención a este, dedicándole una mirada de tranquilidad. </p><p>—Shikadai— Soltó en un susurro, sentándose sobre sus piernas para así tener una posición más cómoda que la anterior. </p><p>—¿Si? —Murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se veía tan hermoso con esa yukata blanca y su cabello rubio reflejando algunas luces rojizas gracias al espectáculo. </p><p>Sin decir nada acercó su rostro al contrario, chocando sus frentes.<br/>
Ambos sentían su cara arder, ya fuera por vergüenza o nervios, pero aún así ninguno se alejó. Mantuvieron esa escasa distancia en donde sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. </p><p>El celeste chocó con el verde causando que por un momento ese ambiente de carnaval se disipara.<br/>
Ambos sentían miedo, se notaba solo en esa mirada insegura que se notaba aún con la iniciativa del Yamanaka. </p><p>El temor de arruinar su amistad, de enfrentarse al mundo, de mantenerse juntos, de tantas cosas, se asomaba en sus orbes cargadas de sentimientos, pero por otra parte ese destello de ilusión y amor cautivo se mantenía y brillaba aún más que los otros, opacado así sus inseguridades para abrirle paso por fin a los verdaderos deseos compartidos.</p><p>El primero en juntar sus labios fue el Nara, quien llevó su mano a la nuca ajena para atraer a su par, causando que el cabello se moviera de su espalda.<br/>
Un beso simple, inocente y cariñoso se marcaba en sus corazones como un tatuaje, acentuando ese aprecio por el contrario. </p><p>Inojin llevó sus manos a los hombros ajenos, dejándolos ahí para no tenerlos en el aire y quizá haciéndole lucir como estúpido.</p><p>Fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero eso bastó para dejar a ambos con una suave sonrisa de enamorados luego de separarse, y claro, luego de que el pálido le diera un fugaz y robado beso como cierre.</p><p>Shikadai guió su mano a la mejilla ajena sin romper el contacto visual que retomaron luego de abrir los ojos.</p><p>—Me gustas— Desveló en un susurro tan suave que pareciera que se lo llevaba la ligera brisa nocturna.</p><p>—Te habías tardado, imbécil— Comentó de la misma forma, llevando una mano a su propio cabello para volver a acomodarlo a un costado de su hombro, era mucho más cómodo para él.</p><p>—Si, tú también me gustas, Shikadai— Habló con sarcasmo ante la respuesta de su compañero.</p><p>—Uy, que delicado— Burló apoyando su frente en el espacio entre el cuello y los hombros, soltando una suave risita.</p><p>—Tomaré eso como un tú también— Suspiró resignado, acariciando aquella cabellera oro que tanto le gustaba para después apoyar su mejilla en la cabeza del menor , mirando hacia un lado o mejor dicho lo que antes era hacía atrás. Pésima idea.</p><p>Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y la sensación de que su sangre helaba apareció en su cuerpo.</p><p>A no más de quince metros estaban sus padres viendo el espectáculo, bueno, solo los padres de Chōchō ya que los suyos estaban viéndolos directamente.</p><p>Temari mantenía una mirada dura que le transmitía miedo al menor, Shikamaru una de impresión y confusión, como si hubiera visto lo más improbable del mundo, mientras que Ino mira asombrada la espalda ahora descubierta de su posible pareja y Sai mantenía su mirada tranquila.</p><p>—No vayas, cariño— Le habló sereno el pálido, tomando la mano de la rubia para dedicarle una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora.</p><p>—Es Inojin, Sai— Le tomó por hombros— Es Inojin ¿entiendes lo serio que es esto? — Frunció el ceño enojada.</p><p>—Mendokusē— Suspiró Shikamaru levantándose de su lugar. Él quería dormir fuera y poder pasar una noche agradable con su mujer, pero ahora que Temari había visto a Shikadai con el rubio era imposible.</p><p>—¡Es inojin!— Aquel grito alertó al adolescente, separándose de golpe de su acompañante para ver a su madre. </p><p>Si no fuera porque ya era pálido parecería un fantasma. La ansiedad invadió su cuerpo y el estómago se contrajo a tal punto que pensó en vomitar los dulces que había comido antes de subir al cerro. </p><p>—No tiene nada de malo, cariño... Hay muchas personas que gustan de su mismo sexo, lo leí cuando —No pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia lo sacudió histérica de nuevo.</p><p>Shikadai, quien temía por su estado de salud luego de esto, intercambió miradas con el Yamanaka, esperando a que este le dijera algo, pero parecía igual de estupefacto que él. </p><p>Qué harían ahora.</p><p>— ¡No me importa que digan tus malditos libros! ¡Él me debió contar su primer enamoramiento! ¡¿Qué clase de madre soy si ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio?! — Inojin era su pequeño capullo, no estaba lista para dejarlo florecer tan rápido, menos ais de golpe, hubiese preferido que le contará de su gusto por su compañero de equipo para, por lo menos, asimilar que había crecido.</p><p>—¡¿En serio te importa eso?! ¡¿Qué va a pasar con el clan?! —Miro enojada a su esposo, quien ni siquiera tenía culpa de algo.</p><p>—Puede adoptar o tener uno de esos... Como se llamaba— Murmuró cansado llevándose su mano a la frente — Humanos sintéticos. Si, eso— Murmuró mirando hacia su hijo. Esperaba que ya tuviera una idea de lo que iba a decir cuando Temari se lo llevara a casa.</p><p>—Oigan, no quiero meterme en una posible pelea de pareja, pero creo que deberíamos centrarnos en los niños y no hacer un escándalo aquí, sino en casa —Sonrió de forma falsa.</p><p>Inojin fue el primero en levantarse al escuchar que su madre había usado un jutsu de comunicación para decirle que se fuera ella.</p><p>—Me tengo que ir... Y si no voy estaré en más problemas—Le explicó en voz baja tomando el peluche y la bolsa que contenía sus tintas— Nos vemos...— Se despidió con la mano dedicándole una sonrisa vaga, pero sincera.</p><p>Sin hacer esperar a la matriarca se dirigió hasta ella, ignorando la mirada aún sorprendida del Nara mayor y la de los padres de Chōchō.</p><p>Shikamaru aún no procesaba como era posible que su hijo lograra tratar con alguien tan difícil.</p><p>—Vamos a casa, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas jovencito— Le dijo con voz dura y enojada, tomándolo de la mano para arrastrarlo a la salida de ese cerro.<br/>
—Pero primero vamos a comprar comida porque quiero cenar y tenemos que celebrar tu primer noviazgo— Aún con ese tono de madre autoritaria Inojin sabía que su mamá nunca le iba a reprochar por sus gustos, así que no fue tan sorprendente para él eso último. </p><p>Sai simplemente se encogió de hombros despidiéndose del dúo de parejas para después tomar la manta y seguir a su familia.<br/>
Quizá se arruinó su noche porque su esposa estaría interrogando a su hijo y dándole consejos, pero sabía que mientras ella estuviera así de emocionada no se postergaria por mucho su salida. </p><p>Mientras tanto Shikadai seguía sentado en el pasto sin querer enfrentar la realidad. Normalmente le hacía frente a todo, pero ahora no temía por su salud física, ni siquiera la mental, soportaba algún comentario despectivo o algo similar, pero no quería que le separaran de su compañero de equipo. Lo quería mucho y no solo como amigo. </p><p>—O me lo dices todo ahora o te olvidas de tus salidas por medio año— Habló su madre tras de él, sujetando entre sus manos aquel amenazante y pesado abanico de guerra. </p><p>Shikadai simplemente suspiró cansado, levantándose para ver a su madre a los ojos. Sabía que si era un bebé llorón eran mucho más bajas las posibilidades de ver a su amor. </p><p>La noche no terminó tan perfecta como esperaba el Nara, sin embargo ser descubiertos no impediría que ese esfuerzo no fuera en vano, porque aprovecharía cada minuto que pudiera ver al Yamanaka para disfrutar de su compañía y si eso significaba tener que crear una estrategia cada día para verlo unos minutos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. </p><p>Aún no sabía que ocurriría con ellos, ni si su madre o su padre tomarían acciones drásticas por su naciente amor, pero estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie lograría derribar ese cariño especial por el rubio, ni lograrían borrar esa noche casi mágica que lograron pasar. </p><p>Su cariño recién se estaba demostrando y no concluiría con un simple altercado. </p><p>Inojin supo que esa noche no terminó tan mal cuando al día siguiente un mensaje del Nara le avisaba que pasaría por él, para poder salir luego de que terminara su turno en la floristería.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>